Treasure
by Yuuki Ei
Summary: Kisah pencarian harta karun dengan bumbu magical bang bang dor! Let the story begin, let the war begin. (FTISLAND - Super Junior - SHINee - Fic Chara)
1. Chapter 1

Oh, hai ... ^^ happy reading!

**TREASURE**

by ... i am

FTISLAND and other cast

Part 1

Bagus. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa dia bisa sekejam itu? Haruskah dia melakukannya? Seloroh itu. Aku sungguh muak. Ini sudah cukup. Orang itu benar-benar kerasukan. Jangankan bersantai, tidurpun aku tak bisa.

"Arrr!" kututup telingaku dengan kedua tangan. Itu tidak berhasil. Seandainya aku tidak menuruti saran si tengil itu, aku pasti sedang menikmati damainya istirahat malam. Di sini sungguh tidak sehat. Bahkan jangkrik pun tak terdengar kehadirannya.

"Sial. Kenapa malam-malam begini perutku tidak mau berkompromi. Aduh, masih ada tidak ya sisa makan malam tadi?"

Kususuri lorong rumah kuno ini. Lantai terasa sedingin marmer. Langit-langit berpendar oleh cahaya temaram neon. Lukisan-lukisan itu, pandangan mereka menusuk tubuhku. Berharap diriku selamat dalam perjalanan panjang ini. Dari kamarku menuju dapur.

Kubuka pintu kulkas. Tampak beberapa kotak susu dan sebutir buah apel yang terlihat menggiurkan. Lainnya hanya sayur-sayuran mentah yang baru sore ini dipetik. "Bagus! Setidaknya segelas susu dan sebutir apel mungkin bisa sedikit mengurangi rasa lapar ini."

Tangan itu menyentuh pundakku. "Hei! Kau sedang apa di sini?"

"Hyung! Haaa! Apa-apaan ini? Mengagetkanku seenaknya."

"Heh, seharusnya aku yang tanya padamu. Kau ini apa-apaan? Berkeliaran di dapur tengah malam, ha?"

"Aku kelaparan."

"Heh, apa itu? Ouh, Apelku! Kau makan apelku! Sini kembalikan!" dia hampir merebut apel ini. Untung saja aku berhasil mempertahankannya. Siapa peduli. Aku terlalu kelaparan. Biarkan saja dia menggerutu sendiri. Salah siapa di kulkas tidak ada roti.

"Kau harus menggantinya mengerti!"

Wajahnya menyeramkan. "Ne. Benar-benar pelit."

"Bagus! Ganti dengan dua puluh apel seperti itu." Dia berbalik pergi meninggalkan dapur.

"Ne, ne ... Apa! Dua puluh! Kejam! Aku kan cuma makan satu, kenapa kau minta ganti dua puluh! Hei, jangan pergi hyung!" aku yakin dia tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Si tengil itu licik sekali. Darimana ia dapatkan sifat seperti itu? Ibu bukan, Ayah juga ku rasa tidak. Entahlah.

Kutandas habis segelas susu dan sebutir apel itu. Sebaiknya aku segera kembali ke kamar. Toh keributan tadi sudah tidak terdengar lagi. Dingin mulai menusuk tulang. Aku berbaring setengah tidur. Mataku hampir terpejam saat suara itu memecah konsentrasiku. Aku kembali terjaga.

Suara gadis. Seperti biasa, pasti Hyeyong menangis sendiri di samping kolam ikan. Ah, kupikir dia kurang beruntung. Mempunyai ayah pemarah dan sering memukulinya. Itulah hidup.

Betapapun sulitnya, aku mencoba untuk memejamkan mata. Lagu itu menuntunku menuju lautan mimpi. Aku melayang-layang, membumbung tinggi ke angkasa. Terbang. Ya, aku terbang. Mengamati titik-titik kecil di bawahku. Mungkin aku berada beberapa mil di atas permukaan. Orang-orang terlihat layaknya segerombolan semut yang saling berdesakan. Aku masih tidak percaya. Aku terbang.

"Hey tunggu! Oppa, tunggu aku!"

Apa? Anak kecil? Dia juga bisa terbang? Cahaya terang menghalangi pandangan mataku. Memisahkan aku dengan sosok anak kecil itu. Mataku pedih, aku tidak kuat. Sosoknya menghilang di balik benderang sinar.

"Oppa!"

DEG. Aku terjaga. Masih berbaring di atas tempat tidur dalam posisi yang ganjil. Peluh menetes di sekujur tubuhku. Napasku berlarian, tak sesuai dengan irama detak jantungku.

"Mwo? Cuma mimpi? Padahal aku sudah senang sekali bisa terbang." aku mengacak-acak rambut, linglung. "Mimpi aneh."

**~(^^)~**

"Hong, ada surat untukmu!"

"Ne, taruh saja di meja makan hyung!" aku berpakaian rapi. Seragam barunya keren. Aku harus memberi kesan baik di awal tahun ajaran ini.

Semangkuk sereal dan segelas susu sudah tersaji di atas meja makan. Si tengil itu duduk menikmati sarapannya. Membagi waktunya sambil mengotak-atik laptop. Pandangannya terfokus hanya pada kedua hal itu. Bahkan aku pun diacuhkan saat mengucapkan selamat pagi.

"Surat dari siapa hyung?"

"Mana aku tahu. Lihat saja alamat pengirimnya."

Tidak ada nama si pengirim. Hanya namaku dan alamat rumah ini yang tertera di sampul surat itu. Tidak mungkin surat kaleng. Aku tidak merasa punya musuh di sekitar sini. lagipula aku baru beberapa minggu memempati rumah ini.

"Tidak ada alamatnya hyung!"

"Ish, sudahlah. Kau tidak takut terlambat di hari pertamamu? Sana berangkat!"

"Oh, iya!" aku menghabiskan serealku dengan tergesa. "Bye hyung!"

"Hong! Jangan lupa apelku dua puluh ya!"

Kusambar surat misterius itu kemudian berlari keluar. Waktunya sudah sangat mepet. Aku bisa saja ketinggalan bus. Aku berlari menuju halte. Di sana sudah ada Hyeyong berdiri menunggu bus. Aku sampai tepat pada waktunya dengan tersengal-sengal. Dia menatapku tanpa ekspresi.

Bus bercat kuning itu datang. Kami masuk. Aku memilih duduk di bangku paling belakang. Mengetahui bahwa bus itu masih sepi, ku keluarkan surat kaleng tadi. Selembar kertas polos dengan sebaris tulisan tertera di sana.

_Dear Hongki,_

_Aku perlu menemuimu. Tunggulah, aku akan datang tidak lama lagi._

_-Lotta-_

"Lot ... ta?"

Siapa Lotta? Memang apa yang diinginkannya dariku? Bagaimana dia bisa mengetahui namaku? Aku tidak merasa mengenal seseorang yang bernama Lotta. Jadi, siapa dia?

**Tbc**

Anyway, thanks for reading

see ya!

open review~


	2. Chapter 2

wah, ff-nya gak laku yak wkwk :D ngenes amat

haha gapapa deh tetep tak posting aja, kali-kali ada yang mau baca

hepiriding~ bagi yang sudi baca

**TREASURE**

by ... i am

FTISLAND and other cast

Part 2

Sekolah elite ini punya gerbang yang amat tinggi. Dijaga beberapa satpam bermuka seram. Teratur dan ketat. Berbeda dengan sekolah elite lainnya, peraturan sekolah ini tidak mengizinkan pelajar untuk membawa mobil pribadi. Yang ada hanya parkiran untuk para pengajar. Aku setuju dengan peraturan ini.

Ini adalah perjalanan menuju kelas pertamaku dan kuharap tidak bertemu dengan senior berdarah dingin. Sekali berurusan dengan mereka, matilah aku. Bahkan jika di perguruan tinggipun entah dengan cara bagaimana mereka akan tetap menghantuiku. Bukankah begitu kisah yang ada di kebanyakan drama? Baiklah, aku hanya tidak ingin mencari masalah.

Ah, kelasku terlalu istimewa untuk kelas biasa. Tentu saja, apa yang kupikirkan. Ini sekolah elite. Mana mungkin bersentuhan sengan hal-hal _biasa_. Aku duduk di kursi kosong dekat jendela, sangat bersyukur telah melewatkan upacara penyambutan yang pastinya sangat membosankan kemarin. Formalistis sungguh bertolak belakang denganku.

"Sttt, Lee Hongki! Hyung!"

Aku menoleh ke kanan. Dia menatapku dengan wajah kanak-kanaknya.

"Aku Jaejin." Dia tersenyum simpul. Menunjukkan keramahannya.

Baik. Darimana bocah ini tahu namaku? Pasti sekarang wajahku terlihat bodoh karena dia seperti sedang menahan tawa. Oke, itu tidak penting. Kuputuskan untuk tidak peduli saja dan melenggang pergi. Tapi, bocah bermata lentik itu menarik ujung kemejaku. Kutoleh dia dengan tatap protes dan dia malah memberi isyarat padaku untuk diam.

"Eh, lihat deh ke arah jam satu." Bisiknya.

Pandanganku beralih kepada jam dinding yang tergantung di atas _whiteboard._ "Ada apa dengan jam satu?"

"Bukan itu hyung. Arah jam satu darimu." dia mempertegas kata-katanya. Aku menganggukkan kepala. Terlihat seorang gadis sedang memperhatikanku kemudian cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya.

Kutoleh Jaejin dengan tatapan bertanya. "Namanya Megumi. Tahun lalu dia satu sekolah dengaku. Pindahan dari jepang. Ayahnya seorang diplomat. Punya banyak teman dan menjadi idola. Sudah banyak pemuda yang mencoba mendekatinya. Dia tolakmentah-mentah semuannya. Menarik bukan, sepertinya dia tertarik padamu hyung." jelasnya.

Aku tersenyum, "Kau menyukainya juga?"

Dia menunjuk diri sendiri. Ekspresinya sungguh lucu. "Aku? Mana mungkin hyung. Dia terlalu tua untukku."

"Oh ya? Memang berapa usiamu ha?"

"Lebih muda dua tahun darimu, hehe…."

"Oh?" kusapu pandanganku, dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala Jaejin. Tingginya sejajar denganku. Sesuatu saat dia tersenyum dan menampakkan lesung pipitnya seperti mengandung magis, hipnotis. Ah, tidak. Aku harus berhenti memikirkan segala tetek bengek magis itu. Kugelengkan kepalaku. Kupikir bocah ini tidak bohong. Mungkin dia bisa jadi teman baikku. "Oke." Kataku kemudian.

**~(^^)~**

"Hyung, kau dimana? Katanya mau jemput aku ha?"

"Mian Hong. Aku lagi ngurus berkas-berkas _client_. Pulang naik taksi aja gih."

"Tapi hyung…."

"Jangan lupa apelku ne? Bye."

Klik. Sambungan telepon terputus. Kupandang layar ponsel dengan kesal. "Arr! Tega sekali. Mana ada uang buat naik taksi. Dipikir dia kasih uang apa tadi? Ish." Aku menarik napas panjang. "Terpaksa harus jalan kaki deh. Kalau sampai nanti tersesat, itu berarti salahnya!"

"Hahaha!"

Kutoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Tidak ada orang. Hening. Sinar matahari mencari celah diantara tingginya gedung-gedung pencakar langit di sebelah barat. Memantul sempurna dan jatuh diantara dedaunan pohon yang berserakan di sekitar jalan.

"Hei!"

"Siapa?" sekali lagi kutoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Aku di belakangmu, dasar bodoh."

"Haaa! Kau hantu! Jangan dekati aku! Pergi, pergi!"

"Ish, tidak perlu keras-keras begitu! Hanya kau yang bisa melihatku. Orang-orang akan menyangka kau itu gila." Dia memicingkan mata, "Dan, aku bukan hantu."

"Lalu kau itu apa? Roh? Jin? Jiwa yang penasaran? Pixie? Elf? Hantu gentayangan?"

"Sudah kubilang aku bukan hantu! Tebakanmu itu salah semua!"

"Mwo? Tapi kakimu ... melayang."

"Ah, sudahlah. Ayo ikuti aku!"

"Kemana?"

"Kau mau pulang tidak?!"

Benar-benar. "Kenapa aku harus mengikutimu? Kenapa aku harus percaya padamu? Hantu gentayangan tidak sopan." Dengusku.

"Sudah kubilang aku bukan hantu!"

"Ya! Aku bisa teriak."

"Cih, silahkan saja." Hantu itu melipat tangan.

Kulihat beberapa pejalan kaki melewatiku acuh. Sekilas memandangku kemudian membuang muka, kembali memandang ke depan. Tak ada diantara mereka yang menyadari adanya gadis aneh melayang-layang di hadapanku. Aku menelan ludah kemudian mengacak rambut.

"Magis? Oh, jangan lagi." Pundakku terkulai lemas.

Hantu di hadapanku memutar matanya. "Aku tak akan menawari dua kali. Ikut atau tidak?"

Sebenarnya pilihanku cukup banyak, seperti berlari ke pos polisi di seberang misalnya. Tapi demi apa aku malah mengikutinya. Dia melayang-layang 10 senti dari permukaan. Rambut merahnya sebahu, diikat tinggi. Matanya bening dengan iris hitam pekat. Warna kulitnya kemerahan. Gaya berpakaiannya aneh, dress panjang dengan tudung kepala di bagian belakang.

"Kau ini apa sebenarnya?"

"Aku? Bangsa Lo. Kau boleh panggil aku Re."

"Untuk apa kau menemui dan membantuku pulang? Apa motifmu?"

"Aku cuma ditugaskan begitu."

"Oleh?"

"Aku tak berhak menjawab pertanyaan itu."

Aku berhenti melangkah. "Hey! Tapi kenapa aku harus percaya padamu? Jangan-jangan kau ingin membawaku ke tempat aneh. Aku tidak mau!"

"Oh! Naif sekali." Dia menbuang napas. "Tugasku itu menemanimu. Jangan berpikir yang bukan-bukan. Cepat jalan!"

Kami terus berjalan. Bisa dibilang hanya aku yang berjalan. Dia melayang. Sampailah kami di rumah. Benar, rumahku, rumah kakakku. Dia berhenti. Memijakkan kakinya di atas lantai. Menunggu. Aku berdiri di sampingnya dengan tanda tanya menggelembung dalam benakku.

"Apa?" tanyanya.

"Ku pikir kau bisa menembus pintu."

"Kau kira aku Casper, ha?"

Aku membuka pintu. Sejenak ia mengamati keadaan di dalam rumah. Kemudian tersenyum dan melangkah masuk dengan hati-hati. Langkahnya pelan. Mendekati lukisan yang tergantung di dinding.

"Silahkan saja duduk. Kau mau minum apa?"

"Tidak perlu."

"Oh. Jadi dimana rumahmu? Apa kau bisa menunjukkan diri di depan Obin hyung. Mungkin dia bisa mengantarmu pulang."

"Maksudmu? Ini rumahku sekarang. Hyung mu itu sama sekali tidak bisa dan tidak akan pernah melihat sosokku."

"He?"

"Ish, jelek sekali ekspresimu itu." Dia melangkah masuk, aku mengikutinya. "Rumah ini besar. Aku bisa tidur di mana saja."

Kami keluar ke halaman belakang. Seseorang sudah menunggu di sana. Perempuan dengan mata, warna kulit dan rambut yang hampir mirip Re namun lebih terlihat anggun memandangku lekat-lekat, mengawasi gerak-gerikku. Kemudian ia mendekat. Kini jaraknya hanya terpaut setengah meter dengan kami.

"Hey, Re! apa dia juga bangsa Lo?" bisikku pada hantu aneh itu.

"Diam dan perhatihan saja."

"Hongki, adikku tidak menakutimu kan? Tak membuatmu jengkel bukan?" tanya perempuan itu.

"Apa sih eonni?" timpal Re

"Dia kakakmu?" pertanyaan retoris. Si hantu Re mencibir lalu memalingkan muka. Benar. Perempuan itu mirip dengan Re. Ah, ya ya.

"Sabar saja ya, dia itu memang begitu anaknya." Salah, yang ini lebih sopan. Kembali perempuan itu mengamatiku. Ekspresinya tidak dapat ditebak. "Aku sudah memberi tahu bukan kalau aku perlu menemuimu."

"Maaf, sebenarnya anda dan adik anda itu siapa?"

"Oh, apa Re belum cerita? Baiklah, pertama kau boleh panggil aku Lotta."

"Ah! Jadi kau yang mengirimiku surat kaleng itu?"

Perempuan itu mengangguk. "Maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir."

Khawatir? Oh, yang benar saja.

"Kami ini bangsa Lo dan kami perlu bantuanmu Hongki."

"Aku?"

"Ne, kami kehilangan saudara kami yang paling kecil. Kau bisa bantu kami kan?"

"Tunggu ... bantuan apa? Dan kenapa harus aku?"

"Karena kau memiliki sesuatu yang hebat dalam dirimu. Sesuatu yang bahkan kau sendiri tidak akan mempercayainya."

Apa maksud perempuan ini? "Kau bercanda kan?" dia menggeleng. "Kalau begitu 'sesuatu' macam apa itu?"

"Entahlah. Ramalan Oddo merujuk padamu. Kau harus mencari tahu sendiri. Re akan membantumu. Kau tidak bisa menolak. Dia yang telah membawa saudara kami juga kemungkinan besar mengincarmu. Kau harus siap setiap saat."

Aku terkejut. "Dia menginginkan sesuatu dariku? Oh, sulit dipercaya."

"Ne."

Ini gila. Tak bisa dicerna. Lagipula, siapa 'Dia'? Siapa Oddo? Aku bertaruh pasti Oddo itu nenek sihir jelek bermuka seram. Oh, kumohon tetaplah waras Lee Hongki. Benturkan kepalamu ke tanah! Aaa, tidak! Tiba-tiba tenggorokanku kering. Aku butuh air.

"Hongki, aku benar-benar harus pergi sekarang. Re akan menjelaskan segala yang dapat ia beritau padamu. Aku yakin kita akan segera bertemu kembali." Lotta menatap lurus bola mataku. "Harapan kami tergantung pada seberapa besar usahamumu. Semoga berhasil."

Perempuan itu memejamkan mata. Perlahan-lahan mengambangkan diri. Naik, semakin jauh, dan menghilang bersamaan dengan datangnya petang. Aku masih linglung. Otakku berputar mencari hal-hal yang masih rasional dalam presepsiku. Mencoba memahami hal ini seperti memaksakan pikiranku ikut lomba lari cepat.

Aku diam lama, mengambil napas dalam-dalam lalu angkat bicara. "Jadi, seseorang telah menculik saudaramu dan menginginkan sesuatu dariku yang bahkan tak seorangpun tahu itu apa? Bagaimana ini bisa diterima? Mustahil. pasti aku hanya bermimpi."

"Aku menyesal. Sepertinya harus kukatakan kalau ini bukan mimpi. Kenyataannya kau bisa melihatku. Maaf mengecewakanmu." Re kembali mengambang.

"Hongki!"

"Hyung ..." aku meloleh ke belakang.

"Sedang apa kau sendirian begitu? Ayo cepat masuk!" teriaknya.

Ya Tuhan, Obin benar-benar tidak bisa melihat Re. Kutatap Re dengan bengong.

"Sudah kukatakan kan?" timpal Re.

**Tbc**

Anyway, thanks for reading this 2nd chapter

See ya!

~Open review~


	3. Chapter 3

Hai lagi ... ^^

Cerita ini gaje yak? Ah, aku minta maaf.

Untuk yang kebetulan singgah di sini, heppiriding yak!

Happy Reading Minna~

**TREASURE**

by ... i am

FTISLAND and other cast

Part 3

"Ish, hasuskah kau selalu mengikutiku uh?" keluhku.

"Ini juga kulakukan untukmu. Jadi jangan protes. Toh mereka juga tidak bisa melihatku kan."

"Dasar kau hantu menyebalkan." Rutukku.

"Apa kau bilang? Sudah kukatakan kalau aku ini bukan hantu!"

Sial sekali hidupku. Harus tinggal bersama seorang hantu Lo yang sama galaknya dengan bibi di sebelah rumah Obin. Aku yakin ini kutukan. Pasti iya. Aku harus meminta seseorang untuk mengusir roh jahat. Dengan begitu aku bisa bebas darinya.

"Yeah! Ide bagus!"

"Apanya yang ide bagus?" dia menoleh padaku. Terganggu oleh teriakanku.

"Tidak! Tidak! Tidak ada apa-apa kok."

Dia memicingkan mata, "Mencurigakan."

"Hong! Kau bicara dengan siapa hah?" teriak Wonbin dari lantai satu.

"Bukan siapa-siapa hyung! Aku cuma latihan vokal saja!"

Hantu Lo itu mendekati jendela. Menyibakkan tirai dengan hati-hati. Dia terlihat berpikir. Dahinya berkerut, menampakkan ekspresi yang sulit untuk dibaca. Caranya melihat dan berpikir menarik minatku. Aku tahu ia menyembunyikan banyak hal. Ah, benar. Itu sudah pasti. Jadi aku akan berusaha mencari tahu sendiri.

"Siapa dia?"

"He?" aku ikut mendekat. "Oh, namanya Hyeyong. Kenapa?"

Yang benar saja. Gadis hantu ini tertarik dengan Hyeyong? Mencurigakan. Aku merinding. Tatapannya sangat dingin. "Kau harus sering memperhatikannya."

"Maksudmu? Ada apa dengan Hyeyong?"

"Hong! Cepat!" Obin teriak lagi dari bawah.

"Baiklah Re! Kau hutang penjelasan padaku nanti oh! Aku berangkat!"

Kusambar tas di atas meja belajar kemudian lari menuruni tangga. Membiarkan pintu kamar tidak tertutup seenaknya. Obin sudah tidak ada di ruang makan. Aku keluar sambil mengenggam selembar roti bakar. Tiiin, tiin. Mobil kebanggaan Obin itu benar-benar tidak bisa menunggu.

"Lama sekali. Cepat masuk mobil!" perintah Obin.

"Kyaaaaaa!"

"Heh, waeyo Hong?"

Ya Tuhan, dia di sana. Di kursi belakang. Aku begitu kaget. Obin memandangku penuh tanda tanya. Aku hanya mampu menggeleng. Kulirik dia yang duduk di belakang. Pandangannya lurus tertuju ke bola mataku. "Ehem ehem ..."

Obin memandangku aneh. Alis mata kanannya terangkat. "Ayo!" ujarku kemudian. Kupicingkan mata lurus ke depan sambil mendengus kesal.

"Aku ikut." Gadis Lo itu angkat bicara. "Kita harus selalu waspada." Katanya tenang. Kurasakan ia masih menatapku. Aku mengabaikannya. Terserah saja.

"Baiklah. Ayo berangkat!" seru Obin.

Aku memperhatikan gerak-gerik kakaku itu, "Kau tampak bersemangat sekali hyung."

"Hehe, karena aku sedang gembira."

"Oh ya?"

Alasan mengapa hari ini aku berangkat bersama obin karena aku dan dia searah. Katanya _big bos_ memintanya survei lokasi di sekitar sekolahku. Tempat yang akan digunakan untuk membangun gedung pertokoan baru. Jadi selama beberapa hari ke depan, mungkin aku tidak akan naik bus sekolah.

"Hong, bukankah itu Hyeyong? Ayo sekalian ajak dia berangkat bersama?"

"Oh? Hem."

Mobilnya menepi. Hyeyong duduk di halte, menunggu bus. Obin membuka jendela mobil. Menawarkan jasanya pada gadis itu. Dengan sikap diamnya yang begitu kentara, Hyeyong menerima tawaran itu. Aku melirik ke belakng berkali-kali. Mengawasi Re yang duduk di samping Hye Yong. Sikap Re tegang.

Aku tetap mengawasi. Re menatapku tajam, membuat kuduk di tengkukku berdiri. Entah mengapa sepertinya dia hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Kemudian sesuatu ... aku yakin ini nyata, tapi mengapa tiba-tiba aku merasa begitu ingin marah. Kucoba menghilangkannya. Aku tak tahu apa yang membuatku begini. Kutarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya cepat. Re kini telah mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Kau baik-baik saja Hong?"

"Oh ..." jawabku.

Kemudian hening. Ah, benar-benar!

"Baiklah, sampai! Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan." Ucap Obin. Hyeyong keluar, disusul dengan Re. Aku yang paling akhir.

"Terima kasih." Ujar Hyeyong kaku. Obin hanya tersenyum.

Kami menatap mobil biru itu menjauh. Menghilang di balik belokan. Hyeyong segera menuju ke kelas pertamanya. Sedangkan Re, dia masih diam. Sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun sejak perjalanan tadi. Ia melayang-layang di sampingku sembari berpikir. Tidak dapat diganggu sama sekali.

"Hyung! Selamat pagi!"

"Jaejin-ah! Ya, dahumu kenapa?"

Dia membelai dahinya yang diperban. "Oh, ini. Kemarin sepulang sekolah aku kena lemparan batu. Hhe,"

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Entahlah. Aku juga tidak mengerti hyung."

"He? Ck."

Mereka berjalan tergesa-gesa. Melewati kami dengan pandangan penuh selidik. Seorang berparas tinggi dan yang lainnya lebih pendek. Sekilas kulihat mata salah satunya memendarkan bias-bias warna keperakan. Entah mengapa uasana menjadi mistis. Tiba-tiba aku merasa marah lagi bercampur dengan ketakutan yang kian menggila.

Kupandang ekspresi Re. Dia tak menunjukkan reaksi apapun. Tapi diamatinya lekat-lekat sosok mereka yang berjalan semakin jauh. "Siapa mereka?" tanyaku pada Jaejin.

"Percayalah hyung, kau tidak ingin tahu. mereka itu makhluk berdarah dingin."

"Maksudmu?"

"Yang jangkung itu namanya Seunghyun. Yang satu lagi namanya Jonghun. Mereka berdua itu orangnya sangat dingin. Jarang berbicara pada para murid lainnya. Mereka juga misterius," dia mengambil napas. "Sebaiknya jangan sampai berurusan dengan mereka hyung."

"Memang kenapa?"

"Hmmm, ini Cuma sekadar kabar burung sih, tapi ..."dia berhenti sejenak. Mencoba mendramatisir suasana. "Mereka itu punya ilmu hitam." Katanya setengah berbisik.

"Mwo?" aku sedikit terkejut mendengar pernyataaan Jaejin.

"Banyak anak percaya dengan kabar ini. Tapi kalau aku sih lebih menilai mereka sebagai orang aneh tingkat akut."

Aku tersenyum mendengar perkataannya. "Mereka senior kita yah?"

"Sebenarnya kelas mereka itu sebelahan dengan kita. Eh, ayo hyung kita masuk kelas!"

Re mengikutiku. Melayang-layang. Untung hanya aku yang dapat melihatnya. Coba kalau orang lain? Mungkin mereka akan langsung melakukan upacara pengusiran roh atau hantuang juga akan segera aku laksanakan.

**~(^^)~**

"Oppa! Kau masih mau bermain denganku? Ayolah oppa, main denganku yah, please… please…." Rengek gadis kecil itu.

"Ty!" suara berat itu berseru sangat kencang.

Gadis kecil itu ketakutan, "Sembunyikan aku oppa! Sembunyikan aku!" pintanya sambil memegangi ujung bajuku.

"Ty!" lagi. Kini semakin mendekat.

"Sembunyikan aku oppa!" gusarnya.

Wusss, kratakkk!

Terlambat. Sosok itu kini sudah berdiri di hadapanku. Tersenyum penuh kelicikan. Dengan cekatan ia menarik gadis kecil itu dari genggaman tanganku. Membawanya terbang, melayang, tinggi, jauh.

"Oppa!"

Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana? Tangan lembut menyentuh bahu kiriku. Re! Bagaimana ia bisa ada di sini? Ia menarikku. Kami berlari –ah bukan, tepatnya hanya aku yang berlari sampai kelelahan. Ini membingungkanku. Sangat membingungkanku.

Kemudian aku membuka mataku. Ah, hanya mimpi. Namun aku masih merasakan jantungku berdetak kencang. Dan oh! Kenapa si hantu Lo ada di sini!

"Re! Ba-bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke sini!"

"Tuh," dagunya mengayun, mengarah ke pintu di seberang. "Kau tidak mengunci pintu kamarmu. Mimpi buruk?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Dengar, kau harus waspada dengan mimpimu mulai sekarang."

"Apa? Kenapa?" memangnya dia pikir aku bisa mengendalikan mimpi apa. Dasar ngawur. Lagipula aku lelah dengan kewaspadaanya. Apa yang perlu diwaspadai juga tidak jelas.

"Kita memiliki hubungan yang rumit. Kau tak sekedar Lee Hongki untukku. Dan aku juga tak sekedar Re untukmu. Tapi lebih dari itu. Kau harus tahu. Aku mengatakan ini karena kupikir aku bisa percaya padamu. Bahkan kau tak berhak membagikan hal ini pada Lotta atau siapapun."

Benar-benar! Hantu Lo ini terlalu bertele-tele. Aku benci kerumitan! "Apasih maksudmu?"

"Arti keberadaanku, arti keberadaanmu. Kita ini bersama. Jangan sepelekan hal ini."

"He?"

"Baiklah, selamat malam."

Dia tak menjelaskannya padaku. Mengapa begitu cepat ia berubah? Kemarin pemarah, sekarang misterius. Apa memang begitu sifat Bangsa Lo? Satu lagi keping tanya sukses terbentuk. Dengan sempurna membawaku ke alam kebingungan. Aaah!

**(^^)**

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading**

**See ya!**

**~Open review~**


End file.
